1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf club aligning devices and more particularly to a detachable putter guide having a brightly colored pointer or indicator for increasing the visibility of the pointer by color contrast against the surface of the putting green.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Golf club aiming devices are well known as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 697,542, 2,822,614, 3,033,574, 3,198,525, 3,273,892, 3,273,893 and 3,495,834. Each of these patents is generally concerned with aligning the face of a golf club at a right angle with a straight line running between the cup or hole and the center of the golf ball. While many different structures are described in these patents for attaching the various alignment devices to the club faces or club shafts and for providing an indicator or guide for alignment purposes, no teaching can be found concerning the visibility of the pointer against the green background of the putting green.
Most conventional putter guides are provided with pointers formed from sheet metal. No particular attention has been given to the specific color of the pointers and any concern of the visibility of the pointer during use has generally been disregarded. Accordingly, it is not uncommon when using a conventional putter guide to lose sight of the pointer while aligning the club face against the golf ball. Since a golfer's eyes have difficulty in simultaneously focusing on the ball, the club face, and the pointer of the putter guide while concurrently trying to view the cup, many golfers unintentionally tend to ignore the presence of the pointer since it often tends to fade or blend into the background of the putting surface. This condition significantly decreases the effectiveness of most putter guides. Accordingly, a need exists for a putter guide which will provide a distinct, bright and sharp visual image of the pointer against the putting surface so that the directional guidance provided by the pointer is fully available to and utilized by the golfer.